Talk:2nd Rescued Marine
We need some info Does the Marine say anything after you save him? We need to add some quotes to the Rescued Marine pages. Also are sure it was a Boarding Pod that exploded? I thought it was a Stilleto fighter. I'll see if I can find the scene again. Also, this page needs to mention that his buddy fighting with him got pulled in before he could grab the wall. User:Tuckerscreator 13:22 01 April 2009 I believe it was a boarding pod, as for the quote, thats okay, but I did mention that his companion was sucked out into the vacuum of space. Dark Ridley 20:26, 2 May 2009 (UTC) I remember it being a Stilleto fighter. Hellkaiserryo12 20:37, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Looking up videos is an easy way to find that kind of stuff. These articles still don't sit well with me, especially since there are two of them. Maybe if they were "named" in the token accomplishment thing or something, but these names are just too subjective. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 21:15, 2 May 2009 (UTC) I went and saw a walkthrough on Youtube of a person playing this section of the game and I've confirmed that the ship is indeed a Stilleto fighter and not a Space Pirate Boarding Pod. The Stilleto has a round blue cockpit and has two guns sticking out in the front on either side of the ship. The Space Pirate Boarding is rounded at the end, not the front, and has the two armor-piercing prongs on the bottom, rather than on the side like the Stilleto. Unfotunately, they didn't manage to save the Marine in the video, so I can't put down anything about what the Marine says when rescued. On a secondary note, the title of all the "Rescued Marine" pages are incorrect. The 1st saved Marine is actually the 2nd, the 2nd is really the 3rd, etc. The article writer missed the Marine you save from some Pirate Miltia exiting a Boarding Pod. User:Tuckerscreator 15:59 01 May 2009 Are you sure, cause you rescue one marine from a pair of crawltanks, another from being sucked out into space, and a third from a swarm of arial mines... is it possible that their are four or more marines that can be rescued? Dark Ridley 01:34, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Watch this video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0l6DeAiK104&feature=PlayList&p=0315487303E6DF7B&index=4 Right after the first room with Space Pirates, you head down a hallway with a Marine. A crash occurs farther down the hallway, and two Pirate miltia exit a Boarding Pod. The rescued Marine says: "These pirates don't know who they're messing with." Unfortunately, the player in this video doesn't talk to him but you can probably find the line on the related videos. A second Marine then comes and tells you to "get to your ship ASAP" Farther down the video, you can see that the crashing ship is clearly a Stiletto. User:Tuckerscreator 19:14 02 May 2009 A minor correction, you actually save two Marines. The second one enters the room and fires just as the Pirates land. The credit then says: GF Marine's' saved. So this means the current 1st is the 3rd, the current second is the 4th, and so on. But the first two probably should share a page, since their articles would likely be identical.User:Tuckerscreator 19:29 02 May 2009 Then how come you get 3 token for rescuing three marines, one for each? Dark Ridley 02:33, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Because the other three Marines were all saved in seperate rooms. Retro got lazy and decided to composite the first two Marines with into only a single credit, since they are saved both at the same time. User:Tuckerscreator 19:55 01 May 2009